Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method, system and apparatus for meter reading with secured image recognition, and more particularly relates to a method, system, and apparatus for flow meter reading with image recognition secured with mask and software connected by mobile device.
Description of the Related Art
The value of water and energy may be greater than its market price under stressed situations. Stressed situations can include where if during a couple of days (anywhere: house, business, shopping, etc.) there is no available water to flush the toilets or use for bathing purposes. In these moments, the perception of value (not only price), will be linked to the risk of failure, and become tangible.
What is needed here is to promote a conscious sustainable use via a cognitive coach preventing stress situations when the value decouples from price (normally imposed by legal imposition/discussions between the Utility and the government).
There are several technologies aimed at high frequency data gathering (i.e. connected meters) that claim value by optimizing loss control and communicating real time consumption to users. However, reports indicate that these technologies have failed to influence consumer behavior and reduction in consumption.
Moreover, the present technologies are expensive to deploy, as they require replacing old meters (that are still working) by new technology that includes the meter and the network to connect the digital reading to an external database.
Today's utilities (i.e. energy, water, gas) rely mostly on meters that require reading by an employee. Therefore, there is a need to have a more cost-effective manner to monitoring existing flow meters and other devices that need monitoring or review.